Heated Perfume
by Marcius F.S
Summary: New story in the Perfume cycle! I, Kana Mei have been resurrected and present to you more of my special brand of NaruHina goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Hi, ohayo, konichiwa, kombawa to all readers

**Hi Hi, ohayo, konichiwa, kombawa to all readers**

**Attack of the Bunnies!** I making this into a separate (But is still a sequel) story line because I think I might make it a tad horny and have Naruto do some naughty things to poor little Hinata. If you're new, read Ramen Attemp than Pefume La'Pue. Then you'll know what the hell is going on and why there is a Naruto in heat (horny) attacking a flustered and but happy Hinata Hyuuga.

I happily thank all reviewers and authors for giving me inspiration and for pushing to caputure the inspiration bunnys. Please enjoy and please give me the craziest ideas to torture poor Hinata and Naruto with. (Insert super evil laugh!!)

(Also to take note, the NaruSasu fanfic is hard to start so I happily come back to this because I love Naruto and want him to be happy.)

In the depths of the Hyuuga Mansion stood Hiashi Hyuuga standing over two beds in the medical hall (Behold author powers of awesomeness!!) One bed contained his daughter who had a small smile on her face while she was dreaming. The other bed was Naruto Uzumaki who had a bruise on the side of his face and was already healing. Hiashi sighed and couldn't believe what had just happened. While walking home from a meeting in the afternoon he caught his daughter being kissed by a blond assailant. After the attack, poor Hiashi got a scolding from his daughter for attacking Naruto with no proper reason. After the scolding, his daughter had calmed down and asked him to do her a favor. To reconcile with his daughter he listened with surprise, apparently Naruto had been acting weird the whole day with her and she thought something might be wrong. So out of duty (mostly curiosity) the Hyuuga had tested the Uzumaki while his daughter rested nearby. Who would have believed him if he said that Naruto Uzumaki was in heat?

8:00 p.m. Hinata's personal living room and party site

Everyone was talking to eachother and apparently whatever Hiashi did, Naru

Naruto: Oy Kana you're in the past the party's already over baka!

Me: Wah!! Hinata! Naruto's being a crabby pants because he can't make out with you properly!

NaruHina...(Blushing so hard you would think they were tomatoes with hair.

Oh wait! I did forget something!! The (1) and (2) from the last chapter of Perfume La'Pue are actually quotes that I took from my camp quote book I hope you thought they were funny!

Now in the present, because I was stupid and accidentally went back to the party.

**Naru pov**: (please note I, **Naruto**, am not a crabby pants and am not in heat)

After waking up, receiving an apology for an attack that he didn't remember. The object of his affections, Hinata Hyuuga, was afterwards walking Naruto home. Naruto felt awkward and flustered because he had certainly remembered that he had kissed Hinata after the birthday party. He couldn't believe that he acted so reckless (gasp!) and wondered why Hinata was still being so nice to him. Hinata couldn't have possibly liked the kiss he gave her... right? When they arrived at his house Naruto fidgeted wondering why Hinata had insisted on walking him home.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

"Um yes! of course I am! He..He...He. Sorry about the kiss Hinata I was horrible and not thinking straight and forcing your feelings on--omph!

Hinata, the Hinata Hyuuga, the shyest of the shy had done the impossible, shutting up Naruto Uzumaki by pulling his head towards hers and kissing right on the lips.

"Wow...this feels great"

Naruto closed his eyes and kissed back happily and wrapping his arms around Hinata Hyuuga. Soon both of the two were just quietly hugging eachother and kissing softly. After some time, the two seperated with Hinata putting her forhead on Naruto's sholder and Naruto's head on Hinata's. They stood there for a while longer, just enjoying eachothers company and warmth.

"Um. Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto"

"Do you...want to go on a date with me?"

Hinata smiled at Naruto's shyness and thought about everything that was happening. She not only had a great birthday party but also gained her first kiss from the person she had loved so long. Who would have thought something like this would happen to her? Now she had a future with Naruto and she was not going to let him get away.

"Yes Naruto, I would love to go on a date with you"

Blushing, Naruto thanked her, gave her an extra squeeze and let go of her. Both stood there silently for a while. Than quickly and at the same time they came towards eachother, kissed eachother swiftly on the lips and left or entered the apartment.

Now please note that the other rookies thought the two were acting funny during the party so they decided to follow the two. They were happily surprised with the kiss, proud when the two walked towards Naruto's apartment, and awwwed when the two kissed. Now that they knew the two were going on a date they all agreed to help the two on the path of love.

Though we all know that it is because they are bored that they were doing this and Sakura and Ino only wanted new gossip to spread around. Hey, help out and you get some sort of reward right?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the anime and manga belongs to Kishimoto

(If it didn't, let's say the world will be on its heels)

* * *

"Okay everybody! Listen up! Naruto and Hinata are going on a date and we got to make sure those two don't screw it up!"

"Duh Forehead! We all know that!

After seeing Naruto and Hinata together, the rest of the Rookie 12 had a meeting to insure that the two have a good time and stay together. Sakura had taken charge with Ino as her main assistant. The main idea was to go out together as a large group and see how they react to each other. If things went well, they could see the two kiss again!

That's what they say but we all know that they just want Naruto to be happy and if…. Hey Hinata likes Naruto! So this would be a lot better than just setting Naruto on some blind date. (Though they had considered it just in case to get one or the other jealous enough to stir some emotions)

What really made them surprised is that when Kiba came back, he wasn't surprised at all! The group was angry that Kiba had set them up but when they found out that the perfume was made to only last 10 hours they figured out that Naruto had kissed Hinata of his own will. (Perfume was given to Hinata after early morning training: 10 o'clock-6 o'clock)

"Alright is everyone ready! Let's go get Naruto and Hinata and head to the mall!" (Authoress powers activate)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBREAK TIME (GO POTTY GO) OKAY BACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohona Mall- Where awkward and conniving teens gather for shopping, dates, and hanging out.

"OI, Naruto! Hinata! Over here!" yelling Kiba.

The whole group was finally here and it was time to play cupid. The group voted (unfairly) to see a movie, go eat, and than look around in stores or go in the arcade.

Strategy 1: Scare them into romance

The movie they decided to see was The Ring. Naruto immediately tried to leave but the group argued that since it was a special after release one-time showing they had to go see it. So reluctantly, Naruto went into the movie theater muttering Buddhists prayers under his breath. Hinata seeing this sat down next to Naruto and nervously grinned.

"Naruto, will you let me hold your hand when I get scared?"

"Um...yeah ok" Sigh _"Hinata really does care about me, I mean why else would she hold my hand when she herself loves horror movies"_

So Naruto was able to survive the movie because of Hinata and her calming presence. Though he didn't know what had happened, Naruto barely remembered the movie anyway and he was happy with that. The rest of the group would also like to point out that Hinata had knocked him out before every single time a super scary scene. (Awww)

Strategy 2: Fun with Ice Cream

After the movie, the group went out to the food court for some grub. After all individuals decided there Panda Express and Chipotle (Did I spell that right?) they all ate and when finished, got some ice cream and ate it outside. Naruto and Hinata had both ordered vanilla ice cream with Naruto having a cup and Hinata having a cone.

Everyone was having a good time and enjoying the ice cream that they got. Though the group (and I) had planned on playing a tactic here they had no clue about how to go about it. Course when they were all huddle up they missed the cute little scene that went on. While walking around and talking, the ice cream on Hinata's cone fell off and plopped right on the ground. Seeing this, Naruto took half of the ice cream he still had and filled Hinata's cone with it. Blushing, he gave it back to an equally blushing Hinata who quietly thanked him and both blushed harder when Hinata started eating the ice cream.

Strategy 3: Let's try looking Hot!

Now with ice cream done and gone it was time to hit the shops! The girls dragged Naruto into a store yelling about getting him clothes that were not orange. No one was able to see what they gave Naruto, so they waited outside the changing rooms to see the end result. Hinata was excited that she was helping Naruto with his clothes and made sure to get shirts and pants that would look good on him, the other girls had different ideas. When Naruto came out with an outfit on pretty much all the females got nosebleeds( Cept for Ino, Sakura, and Tenten they turned around just in time).

Naruto was wearing a black open chest shirt that showed off his well shaped abs, the pants he was wearing were slightly tight jeans with a flame on the bottom of the left leg. Also note that Naruto is not wearing his headband so his spikey hair is making him look extremly sexy right now(sex god alert, Sasuke is no longer needed!).

"Don't tell me I look that bad!"

"N-Naruto it's not that you look bad, its just...you look hot" OMG did I just make Hinata say that?!

Cue the blushing once more, and it is now completely obvious to the Rookie 12.

Why hadn't they hooked the two up sooner?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of da Heated Perfume

Chapter 3 of da Heated Perfume.

So please my guests enjoy this new chapter written and typed just for you. The chapter is shorter than the rest.

If you have ideas and want to say hey, clicked the review button and have a nice day!

Belongs to Kishimoto though this fanfic belongs to me.

* * *

"_Pit a Pat, Pit a Pat, and look at her run-ning like a cat_."

"Hanabi I don't need you singing songs, I need you to help me or leave me alone so I can get ready for my date!"

She and Hanabi were in Hinata's room, Hanabi was supposedly helping Hinata get ready for her date but that isn't happening. So with much effort Hinata extracted Hanabi from her room and continued to get ready for her date with Naruto.

After everything that has been happening so far Hinata was in high hopes that she and Naruto could have a romantic night together, IF SHE WASN'T SO GOD NERVOUS!! It was finally the night of the date and she couldn't stand still at all. Finally she was going on a date with the guy of her dreams who the wouldn't be nervous?! (dirty mind Hinata, dirty mind)

"_Oh Hinata, Naruto is here_." (Hanabi _really_ likes to singsong tease her sister)

Naruto fidgeted again in front of Neji and Hiashi. Why the hell did both of them have to wait with him? He could handle Neji but Hiashi as well was way too much for him.

"Naruto sorry I took a while"

"No, it's okay really I came only a little while ago so I didn't have to wait long"

Hinata was panting in the doorway wearing a knee-length dark blue dress her hair in a half-ponytail. Naruto himself was wearing the same outfit that he tried on at the mall.

After talking to Hiashi about no taking advantage of daughter and the I'll kill you in your sleep should she be unhappy or harmed. Naruto and Hinata left the Hyuuga estate and towards a restaurant that they chose for their date site. The restaurant was just one of those homey places that's not to expensive and not to cheap. Both of them ordered and than sat in silence, both unsure of what to say.

"Um... Hinata?"

"Yes,...Naruto?"

"Um...could...you tell me facts about yourself? You know, your birthday and hobbies and such."

"Oh, um my birthday's December 27(I think thats Hinata's birthday), my favorite food is cinammon rolls, and I like to garden and read books"

"Okay um...let's see. My birthday is October 10, my favorite food is ramen(DUH!!), and my hobbies are reading manga and making little inventions. (authoress powers activate)

"Inventions?"

"Yeah, lately I've been making small mechanical stuff like music boxes. It's really a lot of fun and if their good enough I can sell them for a really good price."

"Wow, that's really amazing Naruto. Could I see one some time?"

"Yeah! We can make it a part of our second date!"

Both blushed at what was just said. Asking each other if they want to go on a date again and saying yes. The two finished their meals and left the restaurant. They walked around the park, sat on a bench and looked at the stars, left when it was 10 o'clock and now stood in front of the Hyuuga estate's front gates.

"Um...See you later Hinata!"

With a gentle kiss on the cheek and a farewell, Naruto disappeared in the night with a love-sick Hinata and the whole Hyuuga clan in one great chorus going...

"AWWWWW HINATA HE KISSED YOU!!"

"Eeep, what's everyone doing here!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all ye citizens of Fanfiction Kingdom! I present to all the peasants and nobles the newest chapter in the Perfume chronicles'. If you dare bring forth an idea I might bring you honor and let other bask in your brilliant glow!

This may be the longest story yet!

So come one, come all! The forth chapter of Heated Perfume is here!

The king Kishimoto calls ownership over the silver knight Naruto.

But the Lady Hinata claims ownership over the dear knights heart.

'Next Friday, next Friday, next Friday, WHEN WILL !#& FRIDAY GET HERE!'

Naruto was sitting on the chair that was in front of his desk, watching the clock and calendar with weary eyes. Next Friday was tomorrow and Naruto couldn't sleep. All he could think about was his date with Hinata at the movie movies, not the mall movies. They had decided to see Beverly Hills Chihuahua, since both did not want to see a chick flick or horror movie (isn't Hinata so nice).

Looking down at the small music box he made Hinata and the outfit he was going to wear Narto sighed once more and slowing fell to sleep because of a sleep dart I fired at his back when he was distracted.

XXXXXXXXXX! The Next Day !XXXXXXXXXX

Blearily looking up from the desk Naruto looked up, saw what time it was and speed-get-ready out the door to Tsunade's office. Today Team Seven was actually being assigned to different jobs to see where they should be assigned since they were all chunin or jounin . So far they've looked at clerical and hospital so Sasuke and Sakura were taken care of, now it was Naruto's turn and Tsunade assigned him to help teach Iruka in the Academy. Hopefully this would go better than what had happened before. (for those who are curious, let's just say a room was set on fire and he gave an old man a heart attack is all that happened).

XXXXXXXXXXXXX( I'm to lazy to type what happens so you make it up)

Late afternoon, finally the date was only 3 hours….2 hours and 59 minutes and 58 seconds. Again the virtue patience is needed for our blond friend.

2 hours and 54 minutes and 23 seconds to go.

Naruto really needs to do something besides staring at his clock hoping to move time forward like he was that Father Time guy. Ha Ha Father Time guy. snort the world is going to end before that happens.

Ding Dong. "Ah damn it! When did I fall asleep?! Hold on I'm coming!"

Rush Naruto, Rush. Run, run the wind Naruto.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Hi, Naruto"

AAAAWWWKKKKAAAARRRRDDDDD SSSSSIIIIILLLLEEEENNNNNCCCCCEEEEE

"Uh, let's go the movie's waiting"

"Oh, uh...yeah let's go"

(Telepotation and time skip because I'm the MOTHER OF TIME)

"Oh my god that was hilarous!" (If your opinions difer I don't care I haven't even seen the damn movie so deal with it)

Naruto and Hinata had finished the movie with mirth and breathless laughter. The two now were heading for the park (NO Hinata! Don't go! Your Innocence) to simply talk and look at the stars(yeah right).

"Uh... Hinata"

"Yes Naruto?"

"We are going out...right?"

"Oh um...we never asked eachother or anything so I don't know"

"So...you want to be my girlfriend right?"

"Yes, I would Naruto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX EVIL POTTY BREAK OF DOOM!!

Hinata is a tomatoe head. Do you want to know why? After she said yes Naruto kissed the daylights out of her, spun her around with her feet on the floor and said it was the happiest day of her life.

yeah. I think Hinata would be a tomatoe head. Though I am surprised she didn't faint. Oh wait a minute...here it comes she got a nosebleed...and congrats Hinata Hyuuga has blacked out.

So good night everybody. Hope you enjoy the show. And right now my dear friends with a fond adieu I finish this story so off to the loo.

Oh yeah, review too.


End file.
